In such printers, the paper webs are fed to the slots by way of guide rollers, the guiding directions being disposed in a plane perpendicular to the slots; for this purpose, the storage reels have heretofore been arranged in superimposed or series relationship, and their axes, as well as the axes of all guide rollers, have been disposed in parallel to the slots.
In this arrangement, the installation of the storage reels is such that the latter occupies a narrow housing space corresponding to the width of one, or the broadest, paper web and, respectively, storage reel; the imprinted and severed paper web pieces (especially tickets, for example) are issued at the forward narrow side of this housing space. Only a few (e.g. three) storage reels can be disposed in superposition since the desired large reservoir of each paper web requires storage reels having a large diameter, wherein even the topmost reel is to be accessible from the floor for exchange purposes. A series arrangement of the storage reels is practically hardly possible on account of the depth of the device which in such a case must be dimensioned to be large, inasmuch as such devices (particularly automatic ticket dispensers, for example) are in most instances set up alongside a wall from which they are not to project too far.
In this connection, the invention is to provide a remedy. The invention, as characterized in claim 1, solves the problem of creating a device of the type discussed hereinabove making it possible to guide paper webs, from storage reels or also from at least one storage reel arranged to be laterally offset to the slots in the slot direction, to the slots so that storage reels can also be disposed side-by-side in the axial direction.